


A Trip to the Archives

by Lyssa13



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Merwin, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Paternal Harry, Poor Eggsy, merlahad friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/pseuds/Lyssa13
Summary: Eggsy disappears for an afternoon leaving Merlin and Harry to worry where the boy has gone.





	A Trip to the Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first attempt at a Kingsman fic. I haven’t written much prior besides a few fics for the svu fandom. I want to thank eggsyobsessed for being my cheerleader!

Harry looked at the clock in his office and was becoming concerned. He was supposed to have a meeting with Eggsy regarding his upcoming mission but here the lad was already 15 minutes late. It was very unlike Eggsy to be late as the former Galahad’s lack of time management had luckily not rubbed off on him. Harry had already pinged Eggsy on his glasses and that had gone unreturned which made Harry worry even more. 

Harry decided to walk down to Merlin’s lab in hopes that maybe Eggsy was with him, lost track of time and his glasses were not in reach. 

Merlin unlocked his door once Harry knocked, as he noticed him on the cameras in the hallway.

Merlin was sitting at his desk and said “To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence Harry? Trying to avoid working on the budgets again?

Harry came in and sat on the couch next to Merlin’s desk and scoffed, “Oh stop Ian. I worked on those budgets all morning. Don’t act like when I visit it’s not the highlight of your boring day.”

Without looking up he said, “Harry, I nae have the time to be dealing with you right now as Bors has decided to blow up things against my wishes. So spit it out.”

“Where is your boy, Ian? I was supposed to meet with him about a half hour ago about his next mission and he never showed up or responded to my ping. That is very unlike him. What did you do to him?”

Merlin leveled a glare at Harry after that statement. “What did I do to him? Harry maybe he’s decided to give ye a taste of yer own medicine in terms of showing up on time. He always shows up on time for my meetings.”

“Ian we both know that’s a lie, he values the time he gets to spend with me and I’m sure he would choose some other way to be spiteful regarding my time management. The only reason why he shows up on time for your meetings is because you probably do unspeakable things in here after.”

Merlin sighed, “We are nae having the conversation about my sex life again Harry. Honestly I haven’t seen him since we arrived this morning. I know he was going to spar with Roxy and run the obstacle course. Maybe he decided to take a bit of a kip after that. He hasn’t been sleeping because he started having nightmares again.”

“Nightmares? What caused that? His last few missions have gone off without any issues,” Harry said suddenly very concerned.

Merlin took his glasses off and pinched between his nose. He was already regretting this conversation as when it comes to Eggsy, Harry is like his second father and becomes unbearable when something is wrong. 

“It started up again about a week ago. He won’t talk about them Harry. He just wakes up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, sometimes silent. He says he’s fine and he eventually falls back asleep. I’m trying not to push him, because ye know how stubborn he can be. He knows he can speak to either of us, as he’s come to us plenty times before. And before ye ask the nightmares are nothing like how it was after ye technically died, these seem more subdued.”

Harry takes in what Merlin has to say. “I don’t like this. Even if the nightmares don’t seem as bad, what triggered them?” Will you message him and see if he responds to you at least?”

“Harry, don’t ye think yer overreacting just a bit? He might just need some space and lost track of time.” Merlin said, as he took in Harry’s posture and body language. 

“Ian, I don’t understand why you’re not more concerned about your partner. This is very unlike him and I want to ensure that he’s fine.”

Merlin glared at Harry, as he hates when he mother hens, Eggsy. “Fine, I will send him a message and then ye will leave me alone because he’s probably taking a kip.”

Merlin sent a message to Eggsy through his glasses asking if he was okay since he missed his meeting with Harry. Then he went a step further to placate Harry by reaching out to Lancelot. 

“Lancelot, have ye seen Eggsy?” Merlin asked when Lancelot accepted the call.

“We spared this morning sir, but he seemed distracted. When we finished he said he was going to run the course a few times. Is he alright?”

Merlin frowned a bit at that. “I’m sure he’s fine, I’m just trying to track him down. Thank ye Lancelot.”

“Well” Harry said as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

Merlin took a deep breath. “Harry, I know ye think of Eggsy like yer son but take a deep breath. Lancelot said she spared with him this morning and then he was going to run the course.” Merlin was not going to volunteer the information about Eggsy being distracted or else this was going to spiral and Harry was going to be impossible.

“I’m fine Ian, I am just concerned. I have a right to be concerned for his well being. Thank you for messaging him and contacting Lancelot. Let’s allow him some time to respond to you. Surely since you claimed you did nothing to him, he will respond to you.” Harry looked smugly at Merlin when he said this.

Merlin went back to his paperwork concerning Bors fuck up but couldn’t seem to focus. He was now bothered by what Roxy said and even she seemed concerned. 

After 10 minutes went by and Eggsy was a full hour late for his meeting, Merlin decided to pull up the information on Eggsy’s glasses to make sure they were functional. It appeared that his glasses were fine except the communications were disabled but the tracker was functional. The fact that Eggsy shut off the communications function worried him, especially now that he was distracted with Roxy, missed a meeting with Harry and hasn’t been in communication with anyone since the morning.

Harry had been scrolling through emails to pass the time but sat up and stopped as he noticed the glimpse of worry that settled on his best friends face.   
Ian, what is it? Did Eggsy reach out to you? It’s been 15 minutes and I do not like the look that has settled on your ugly mug.”

Merlin picked his head up and massaged his temples mentally preparing himself for Harry to fly off the handle. “I decided to check the function on his glasses to ensure they were working properly. He has disabled the communications function but left the tracker on.”

Merlin counted to 5 in his head and sure enough Harry had jumped up and started pacing the room. “Ian, why would he turn off the coms? You can’t tell me you aren’t worried now. We’ve drilled it into his head that the communication function stays on unless it compromises a mission. He was grounded from missions for 2 weeks the last time that occurred.”

Merlin sighed, “I don’t know why he shut them off but it’s time we go find him. I don’t like using the tracker but since we have no other way of getting in contact with him this is the only option.”

Merlin went back to his computer screen and stared at it for a bit. “That’s odd,” he said.

“What? What’s wrong?! Why do you have that perplexed look on your face.” Harry got up and walked behind Merlin so he could see what Merlin was looking at.

“Eggsy apparently is in the archives,” Merlin said as he twisted his chair around to look at Harry.

“Why would he be in the archives, Ian ? It’s been over 2 years since we told him he had access to that and as far as I know he’s never been down there.”

“Aye, he’s never mentioned having gone down there. Let’s go get our boy, Harry.”

On the way down to archives, they agreed that they were going to observe first and then make their presence known, as to not startle Eggsy.

When they walked in they noticed it was overall very quiet except Merlin thought he could detect some faint sniffling, almost as if Eggsy had been crying. They walked to the back of archives where they could see that the projector was on due to the lighting and Eggsy was sitting with his back to them at the table, with files in front of him.

The picture on the projector however is what stopped both Merlin and Harry in their tracks, as they took in the sight of a picture of Lee and James that was taken prior to the mission that led to Lee’s death. It appeared that Eggsy had finally decided to learn about his father’s Kingsman training but the question was why now. Only eggsy would be able to answer that. 

Harry and Merlin looked at each other concerned and Merlin decided it was time to get his lad’s attention. “Eggsy, lad are you okay? You missed your meeting with Harry and we couldn’t reach you,” he said quietly.

Eggsy seemed to startle a bit but started to move around. Merlin watched as Eggsy appeared to wipe his eyes before turning around. 

As Eggsy met their stares, both Merlin and Harry were crushed as they noticed his red rimmed eyes and tear tracks down his face. However looking at Eggsy and then looking at the screen, it was like looking at a ghost. Eggsy looked so much like Lee and neither realized that until seeing them almost side by side. 

Eggsy took a bit to respond, almost as if he was unsure of what to say but he also seems to be taking in the looks on their faces. 

“How do ya do it?” How do ya both look at me on a daily basis and not see him. I even fight like him,” he choked out hoarsely.

Merlin and Harry glanced at each other and took in the devastated looks they both shared. Harry nodded at Merlin allowing him to handle the conversation as Harry already carries enough guilt regarding Lee’s death.

Merlin steadied himself and said “Lennan, we both knew ye looked like yer da but I don’t think we realized the extent till seeing it in front of us in this moment. We aren’t reminded of him every time we see ye. And while ye look like him, ye still are yer own person. Yer personality is very different from yer da. And yes while ye fight like him, ye also fight like yer predecessor over here.”

Eggsy seems to be thoughtfully taking in what Merlin said to him. He took another shuddering breath. “I’m sorry I missed the meeting Haz, I guess I lost track of time down here.” He still didn’t address the fact that he turned his com off though. 

Harry finally decided to speak up, “it’s alright eggsy, we were concerned however that we couldn’t get in contact with you. If I may ask, why is your com disabled? I’m assuming it happened by accident since you have already found out first hand that should be done unless necessary.”

Eggsy winced a bit at that. “I didn’t want to be bothered. I’m sorry I worried both of ya. I know it’s not allowed but I just needed to be undisturbed down here.”

Eggsy looked like he was going to crack again under their glances. Both Merlin and Harry moved to sit with him at the table. Merlin grabbed his hands and rubbed his knuckles soothingly. He hated seeing Eggsy so broken. He hasn’t looked this defeated since Harry “died “ and he broke down on the plane after killing Valentine.  
Forget about that right now lad, we’ll discuss that later. What brought ye down here? Is this what’s causing your nightmares? It’s been 2 years since we told ye that ye had access to it and ye decided now to do it?” 

Eggsy teared up again, as he said “I’m forgetting him. I only have a few pictures, the kingsman medal and the snow globe. Dean threw everything else of my dad’s out. My memories of my dad are so hazy and I’m forgetting him. I only had him for 6 years, I can’t forget him. I’m forgetting him and it’s triggering my nightmares of Haz telling us about my dad and Dean” . And with that Eggsy broke down into tears again.

Merlin pulled the boy into a hug and allowed him to cry into his chest. Merlin kissed the top of his head and made eye contact with Harry while Eggsy cried and took in the devastated look on his long time friends face. He saw the unshed tears in his eye and knew Harry was struggling. He took Lee’s death so hard and it took him quite a while to move past it. And now it was like they both were reliving it because Eggsy was struggling. 

“Eggsy lennan, it’s going to be ok. Ye won’t ever forget him or how much ye loved him. We can also tell ye how much he loved ye. Harry told ye how much he talked about ye. Yer da was so proud of ye. And ye can come down here whenever ye want to watch footage of him.”

Eggsy started to quiet down a bit at that and just tried to burrow further into Merlin’s chest. Merlin rested his chin on his lads head. 

Harry cleared his throat and finally got the nerve to speak. “Eggsy, my dear boy look at me.” Harry waited until Eggsy was able to pull himself away from Merlin to look him in the eyes. He knew that Eggsy would see the unshed tears in his eye. “I will talk to you about your father when ever you want. We will not allow you to forget him. You know I have struggled with his death and how that left you fatherless and with a less than ideal childhood. I, however am not sad that I met him and proposed him for the sheer fact that it brought you into our lives. You have brought so much light and life to our lives since you called in that favor. You have given Ian his chance at love and you have given me the ability to be a father, which is something I never saw for myself. We will do whatever we can for you to help you cope with this.”

Eggsy hugged Harry and said, “Haz you know I don’t blame you for his death, so please don’t start beating yourself up again” he croaked. 

Eggsy straightened up, took each of their hands glanced at the picture of his dad and then quietly took another breath before stating, “ I miss my dad everyday and think about what if but I don’t regret how I’ve come into both of your lives. Haz you have filled many roles since I’ve met you: savior, mentor, boss and father figure and I thank you for that. I’m honored that I was given the name of Galahad and that you think of me as a son. But don’t expect me to call you daddy.” 

And for the first time since walking into the room, they both saw a faint smirk grace his face. Harry choked a bit at that statement and said, “oh dear boy that’s not a kink of mine but that’s a talking point for you and Ian later”, as he looked smugly at Merlin. “However Eggsy you can call me whatever you’d like when I’m not functioning as Arthur with the exception of bruv. I will tolerate Haz if I have to.” 

Eggsy smiled and said “thanks bruv” leaving Harry to huff before he turned to look at Merlin.

“Ian I love you. I have loved you since the parachute test. You stood by my side as we saved the world, while my world was falling apart around me. You were my trainer and savior and now your my handler and my partner. I can’t imagine going through this without you by my side. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the nightmares, maybe we could have avoided this if I did.”

Merlin leaned in and kissed Eggsy softly on the lips. “Lennan, ye have brought so much joy and love to my life that I didn’t know I could have. I have loved ye just as long. I knew ye would tell me about the nightmares eventually. Ye usually do, after ye have sometime to process them. I think ye needed to come down here. As hard as it’s been for ye, I think it’s going to be cathartic in the long run. However I could have dealt without having Harry be a mother hen all afternoon because ye missed yer meeting and decided to go radio silent.”

“ Yea radio silent probably wasn’t one of my better ideas”, Eggst said ducking his head a bit. 

“Nae lad, ye got benched for 2 weeks last time ye did that. However considering the circumstances this time, I think we can let this go. However if ye even think of doing this again, ye will not be happy with the consequences.”

Eggsy finally gave a true smile and said, “yes Merlin”.

All 3 of them cleaned up the room and took one last glance at the man who had brought them together. As much as memories become hazy, Lee will never be forgotten. He lives on in his son. His son who looks and fights like him but has become his own person. A person who without a doubt would have made his father extremely proud.


End file.
